


Nightmares tasting of you

by dinosaurfangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mentions of Dark!Percy, Mentions of Tartarus, Set after HoO, bit of cursing hehe, just a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurfangirl/pseuds/dinosaurfangirl
Summary: Percy had the worst nightmare ever and he needs some space. But Annabeth knows best.





	Nightmares tasting of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first time ever writing fanfiction but I was in this angsty mood and thinking of Dark!Percy and had to write something. I hope you enjoy!!   
> -Cata

“Percy, please open the door.” He had been locked in the bathtub for almost an hour and a half now, and she knew- Gods she KNEW- he needed space. But she was getting really impatient and not talking with him would only make things worse.

From the other side of the door, the humming of the fan was the only audible sound. 

That night, they hang out on Percy’s apartment, and since Sally and Paul went to visit the latter’s family, they fell asleep together after having pizza for dinner and a movie. But of course nothing could be that perfect. Percy had a nightmare. A Tartarus’ kind of nightmare.

Four months had passed since they had this little trip to hell, and the side effects had started to show when the situation finally calmed down and they came to a routine. It was not the first time they had these nightmares and they already knew how to calm each other down. They knew what to do; they hummed at each other, hugging and caressing them. This time was different, though. Percy dreamt of that time on Tartarus when he tortured the godess of misery with her own poison. He had enjoyed it, he couldn’t deny that. He couldn’t also deny the look on Annabeth’s face when she snapped him out of it. A long time had passed since he saw her so terryfied, almost like when she was 14 years old facing a particularly horrifying monster. And now the monster was him. This nightmare was not only that memory but here he couldn’t seem to stop this dark side of him and it only seemed to became stronger and hungrier making the Annabeth of his dream scream of horror. 

He had woken up at 6am that saturday, drenched in cold sweat. When Annabeth grabbed his arm, he flinched. She looked hurt at first but when she saw his ocean eyes becoming a tsunami, she knew what this was about. He promised her he would take a quick bath to calm down. After and hour of waiting, Annabeth started to really worry. And here they were now.

“I know it can be scary. But I’m not scared of you. I promise.” Nothing. She gave a little thud on the door with her forehead. “Babe you don’t have to face this alone. You know I have also experienced this. I-” her voice broke for a moment. She took a shaky breath. ”Percy I swear to you on the River Styx, I’m not fucking scared of you.” 

The tone on Annabeth’s voice -like she would start to cry at any moment- made him automatically open the door. The bath was so tiny he just had to stretch his arm to unlock it. His girlfriend entered and closed the door behind her and sat on the toilet, not breaking contact from his bloodshot eyes.

“Hey,” she began softly. She managed a sad little smile and gently grabed his hair “don’t you dare do that ever again.” He was only wearing his pajama bottoms, the water of the bathtub reached the base of his throat, and all of his face and hair were wet, meaning he was too tired and lost in thoughts to even bother to use his powers.

He groaned. “I just can’t bear with this. With me.” He said pointing at him with his thumbs, trying to give her a sarcastic smile but she knew better that he was just trying to hide his sadness. Annabeth’s eyes suddenly became a storm. 

“I’m serious. Don’t try to face this by yourself. You know that I can help you. You’re not gonna break me in any way.” 

Percy looked at her, grabbed her other hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“I know. But, Annabeth, I still I want you to know I would never dare to do you harm. In any way. But what if I don’t really know myself like I thought? What if that dream was showing me something else? Imagine if some shit controlled me like those arai and something happened. I- I would not be able to live with that.”

Annabeth took his face with both of her hands and gently kissed him.

“Look at me.” He almost had the expression of a sad puppy with his big green eyes looking up at her. “Even if you tried, you could never harm me. You, the boy who I now since we were 12 and saw him grow up to a man who is here with me right now. I know you. Better than anyone.”

“I don’t know, Annabeth. Ugh I just-” he put his palms on his eyes. “It’s not just that nightmare. Sometimes I do enjoy killing monsters. Deep down there’s this part of me that does it and I cannot deny it. Even Rachel has told me how I look in that mood. All this obscure power I never asked for is here waiting to be used somehow and I don’t know what would happen if it suddenly came out combined with this PTSD shit. I’m not stupid, I know pushing you away won’t do better for neither of us but if I’m in this state and cannot control myself, well, having somoene around is not the saffest thing, in my opinion.”

Annabeth rested her forehead on his and sighed. Then she kissed both of his eyelids. Then his nose. Then his cheeks, his forehead and finally his mouth, more intense than before. 

“And I will be there with you till the end. I love you more than life itself and no creature can separate us, you hear me, Jackson?” 

He laughed and a pair of tears rolled downs his cheeks.

“Hear you loud and clear, Wise Girl. But the fear you had that time down there was real. If I ever cause that to you ever again just tell me and... I don’t know what I would do, actually.”

“Percy Jackson. I did feared you that time. That doesn’t change my last chessy statement. I know there’s deep darkness inside you. Everyone has it, to some degree, and specially people who has suffered. You have also seen the worst of me and yet, here you are with me even if I don’t understand how. But we both are still here commiting to us. And I think everybody has to let that dark side out in some healthy way, and we need to find our way. I will be more than glad to help you do that.”

Percy hugged her tirely and caressed her hair. He sighed.

“Ok. Ok, yeah you win.” They both gave a each other a tired smile. They knew there was no point on dicussing an issue when at the end they were both in common ground: they wouldn’t let go the other that easily.

“Now come here, you!” He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the bathub with him, getting her all wet. She yelped and laughed with him.

“Oh, well now you ARE in trouble!”


End file.
